Issue 143: The Flame of the Dragon
The Flame of the Dragon is the one-hundred and forty-third issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Plot The Winx are in Domino palace and Bloom hugs Daphne, but Daphne is worried. Daphne says she has called the Winx to the palace for a very dangerous mission as there is something wrong with the source of their magic energy, the Dragon's Flame. Bloom says she has sensed the darkness, but Musa says the Winx have not perceived anything although they all have a small spark of the Dragon Flame inside them. Bloom says it is different for her and the disturbance is coming from the Great Dragon’s resting place; the Vortex of Flames. Daphne further says that it is forbidden to find out what is happening. Bloom cautions her, but Daphne says she must visit the vortex as she is the Nymph of Domino and it is her duty. Daphne tells Bloom to stay where she is as she will be susceptible to the darkness of the vortex. Bloom resists, but Daphne says Domino will need a princess in her absence. Bloom says the royal life is not for her, but Daphne says Stella will help her, much to Stella’s delight. Later atop the staircase, Stella starts princess lessons with Bloom saying the first lesson is her entrance. Stella says that the princess will have the eyes of all invites aimed at her, but Bloom says that is embarrassing. Stella further says that she will have to descend the stairs slowly without looking down. Bloom slides down the railing saying her way is much more fun, much to the frustration of Stella. At the dining table, Stella says that a princess must know the right combination of cutlery for every party. Bloom picks up two forks and says they are identical, answering incorrectly. On the red carpet with Flora and Tecna, Stella instructs Bloom to walk on the carpet, taking small steps and putting the weight on the first heel, then on the neck of the foot, and finally on the tip. Bloom tries to mimic the walk but trips on the carpet and falls, and Stella says that is not what she had intended. Bloom starts to be hard on herself and says she is not cut out for this. Stella tries to calm her down, but Bloom asks how she can calm down when Daphne is in danger. In frustration, Bloom ignites the red carpet. Stella starts to panic, but Aisha puts the fire out with her powers. Bloom says she is not a princess and she does not have it in her. Bloom’s eyes fill with fire and she says she is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, the most powerful magic in the Magic Dimension. She runs off, with Stella trying to stop to no avail. Bloom arrives at the throne room and tells Oritel and Marion that too much time has passed since Daphne left for the vortex. Marion says that they were thinking the same thing, and Oritel says that he has dispatched his guards for to assess the situation but they have not found anything, but he is certain she is safe. Flora tells Bloom that Daphne is the Guardian of the Great Dragon and the Supreme Nymph of Magix and that she should trust her, but Bloom says that she did not ask for her opinion. Bloom tells her parents that with or without approval, she is going down to the vortex, but Marion pleads her not to. Musa tells Bloom to listen to Marion as the Dragon Flame has made her impulsive, and Stella agrees. Stella says she will not allow her to do this, and Bloom’s eyes fill with fire once more and Bloom pushes her. Oritel tries to intervene, but Bloom says she is just getting started and sends a magic beam toward Stella who, unable to stop it with her magic shield, is shocked by the beam. The fire leaves Bloom’s eyes and she becomes concerned and apologizes, running out of the room, Flora trying to stop her to no avail. Aisha helps Stella up as she says she has not seen Bloom that angry since Sky missed their last date. Flora assures Stella that Bloom did not want to harm her. Musa says that someone or something has made the Dragon Flame unstable, and Tecna says this has made Bloom aggressive. Stella says that if one tries to approach the Great Dragon in these conditions, it would be their end as the dark energy would consume them. Aisha says that they must reach it. In the Vortex of Flames, Bloom sees the Great Dragon as he is awakening. A woman on the ground says that it will soon be the end for Bloom. As Bloom ask her where Daphne is, Daphne emerges from a corridor and asks Bloom why she has come. Bloom asks Daphne what has happened, and Daphne said the woman on the ground, named Tetis, was the cause, to which Tetis confirms she has committed a serious mistake. Tetis says that she had been with the other nymphs for many years. She says the Great Dragon who has given life to the Magic Universe was so close to her, and she thought she could control the power but she made a mistake. Daphne says that the magic force of the Dragon Fire is too powerful to be controlled by her. Bloom accuses Tetis of being the reason for her strange behavior, and Tetis apologizes. Tetis says that soon the Great Dragon will awaken and destroy Domino. Daphne says that they exhausted all their strength trying to stop the dark energy. Bloom’s eyes fill with fire again and she becomes angered at Tetis, but Daphne tells her to calm down first or else she wake the Great Dragon. A volcano begins to erupt and fill the room, which will soon cover the entire planet. The Winx arrive just as Bloom begins to attack Tetis, giving her a taste of the power she craved. Flora and Tecna stop Bloom as Flora warns Bloom to not let the dark energy consume her. Bloom realizes the Great Dragon is feeding off the dark energy emanating from her, but Daphne and Aisha tell her not to give up as they are with her. Bloom becomes afraid, but Stella says that together they will return the Great Dragon to the light. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies and converge against the Great Dragon, stripping it of negative energy and lulling it back to slumber. Everyone rejoices as the planet is saved and Tetis is ready to accept her punishment, but Daphne pardons her saying she will make a great guardian in the future. Spells Used None. Mistakes *In one scene, Flora’s shoes are missing. *In one scene, all the Winx except Bloom have their arm bands missing. **Also In this scene, Flora’s, Musa’s, and Aisha’s shoes are missing. Debuts *Great Dragon *Tetis Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Daphne *Royalty **Oritel **Marion *Dragons **Great Dragon *Guardians **Tetis Trivia *This issue shares the same title with the eleventh issue, Dragon's Flame in Italian. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Butterflix